


The floor is sweaty

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [30]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Late Night Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Just softness, I can't think of a summary.





	The floor is sweaty

"Come on."

"Noooo~"

"The floor is sweaty."

"So am I, this is where I belong."

"Chani please -"

"Leave me here, I am becoming one with my people."

"I will lift you."

"No you won't, you're just as tired as I am."

 

He hated that the younger had a point. He hated that even after twelve hours of non-stop choreographing and dancing that he still looked cute with his skin covered in a sheen of sweat and his unkempt hair tossed in a halo around his head. They had worked longer than they said they would, Youngbin had left three hours ago and told them not to say too late because they needed their rest. But here they were, in the small practice room with condensation completely fogging up the mirrors, damp towels and empty water bottles scattered against the walls. And in the middle of it all lay Chani, eyes closed in blissful rest right in the centre of the floor.

 

"I'll call Youngbin and tell him to come get you then."

"You won't do that either because you know he's asleep and we promised to be no later than midnight."

"Well you can't just lie on the floor all night!"

"Not all night, just for a few minutes until my legs start working again."

 

There really was no arguing with him. As much as he wanted to storm out of the room and leave him there or follow through on one of his threats, the younger looked so calm he just didn't want to disturb it. So instead he went against all his brain's protests and let his body collapse to the floor beside him. The heat of their overexertion radiated around them in a haze of perspiration and exhaustion. Their hips were brushing and they were close enough to hear every laboured breath in the silence of two am.

 

"Ten minutes, and then we're going home."

"Ok."

 

Ten turned to twenty and they were still lying there, unmoving. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. He needed to be the responsible one and get them home, Youngbin would kill both of them otherwise. But when he turned his head to the side to look at the younger, all he saw was peaceful innocence. Chani had been in this industry for so long and worked so hard. Like it did every time he let his thoughts run away from him, his heart started pounding as he gazed at the side profile of his friend and teammate. This was dangerous, but his brain had logged off and his body had very little strength remaining to fight against his heart.

 

"Chani."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

 

His head rolled to the side, eyes blown open in shock and mouth slightly agape. He still looked adorable. Smiling, he sat up and made a show of struggling to his feet. The younger was still frozen in place.

 

"Come on, it's time to go home."

 

No protest this time, Chani stood up on wobbly legs without a word. They gathered their belongings and made sure to lock up as they left. It was silent on the walk home, but not in an awkward or uncomfortable way. At some point their fingers became tangled together and they walked like that until they reached their door. Inside they took off their shoes and jackets and threw their sweaty gear bags along with everyone elses. He said goodnight and went to walk to his own room when a hand grabbed his elbow.

 

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Did you mean it?"

"That I love you? Of course, I always have."

 

He smiled at the younger, gentle and exhausted. It didn't matter to him if Chani felt the same, what mattered was he knew that he was loved. When no response seemed to be forthcoming he once again tried to move to his room, but the hand on his arm wouldn't budge.

 

"Taeyang, I -"

"You don't need to say anything, I just wanted to let you know."

"But, I love you too."

"Oh? Well, that's good then."

 

His heart did a flip in his chest but his body and mind were far too tired to give a proper response. So instead he pulled Chani in and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. It tasted like sweat but he didn't mind. For the third time he made an attempt to go to his room and sleep, and this time Chani let him.

 

"Goodnight Chani, see you in the morning."

"Night Taeyang."

 

They exchanged gentle smiles before parting. As he lay down in bed and tried to sleep, images of Chani filled his mind like a memory reel through the years. Every moment that made Taeyang realise how much he loved the younger boy cascaded down and finally cumilated in a hasty confession on the sweaty floor of their dance studio at two am. But his feelings were returned, and in the morning they could talk about it with clear heads and rested bodies.


End file.
